The present invention relates to a computer system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system which provides an ancillary image, ancillary to the cursor image.
Conventional computers, such as desktop computers, typically include a visual display screen, such as a cathode ray tube(CRT). Conventional computers also typically include a user input pointing device, such as a mouse. The mouse typically includes a ball and position encoders. As the user moves the mouse over a work surface, the ball rotates and the position encoders provide position information to the computer. The position information is indicative of the movement of the mouse. Based on the position information, the computer system typically moves a mouse cursor about the visual display screen allowing the user to acquire targets on the visual display screen.
A conventional mouse also typically includes one or more actuator buttons. The actuator buttons are typically actuable by the operator by simply depressing the selected button. Actuation of the buttons can implement a number of different features. For example, where the user has acquired a target (e.g., an icon), by placing the mouse cursor over the icon on the visual display screen, the user may typically be able to select the feature or program represented by that icon by simply depressing one of the actuator buttons after the target has been acquired.
In one conventional system, the cursor is associated with an arrow, or other visible display element which moves about the screen. The cursor display element or display image is conventionally treated the same as any other object on the display screen, from a depth perception standpoint. Therefore, when the display screen is displaying a large number of icons, windows, or other display elements, the cursor can be difficult to locate and follow during operation.